A substrate processing apparatus including a polishing apparatus and a cleaning apparatus has been known. The polishing apparatus refers to an apparatus that polishes a surface of a substrate such as, for example, a wafer by causing the substrate and a polishing pad to be in slide contact with each other while supplying a polishing liquid (slurry) to the polishing pad. The polishing liquid or polishing waste including abrasive grains remain on the polished substrate. The cleaning apparatus refers to an apparatus that cleans a polished substrate and removes the polishing liquid or polishing waste remaining on the substrate.
FIG. 9 is a view illustrating a cleaning apparatus that cleans a substrate. As illustrated in FIG. 9, the cleaning apparatus is partitioned into a first cleaning chamber 110, a first transfer chamber 111, a second cleaning chamber 112, a second transfer chamber 113, and a dry chamber 114. Within the first cleaning chamber 110, an upper primary cleaning module 100A and a lower primary cleaning module 100B are disposed to be arranged along a vertical direction. Within the second cleaning chamber 112, an upper secondary cleaning module 101A and a lower secondary cleaning module 101B are disposed to be arranged along a vertical direction. A transfer robot 103 is disposed within the first transfer chamber 111, and a transfer robot 104 is disposed within the second transfer chamber 113. Within the dry chamber 114, an upper dry module 102A and a lower dry module 102B are disposed to be arranged along a vertical direction.
The first cleaning chamber 110 and the first transfer chamber 111 are partitioned by a partition wall 105, the first transfer chamber 111 and the second cleaning chamber 112 are partitioned by a partition wall 106, the second cleaning chamber 112 and the second transfer chamber 113 are partitioned by a partition wall 107, and the second transfer chamber 113 and the dry chamber 114 are partitioned by a partition wall 108. The substrate is primarily cleaned in the first cleaning chamber 110, and secondarily cleaned in the second cleaning chamber 112.
FIG. 10 is a sectional view taken along line A-A of FIG. 9. As illustrated in FIG. 10, substrate pass holes 120, 121 are formed in the partition wall 105 to allow a substrate W to pass therethrough, and the transfer robot 103 takes out a substrate W from the first cleaning chamber 110 through the substrate pass holes 120, 121. The transfer robot 103 changes its direction in a state of holding the substrate W, and transfers the substrate W into the second cleaning chamber 112.
A cleaning liquid is attached to the substrate W cleaned in the first cleaning chamber 110. When the transfer robot 103 changes its direction in the state of holding the substrate W, the cleaning liquid attached to the substrate W may be scattered by a centrifugal force to be attached to the partition wall 105. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 10, an inclined guide 115 is attached to the partition wall 105 to guide the cleaning liquid attached to the partition wall 105 to the outside of the substrate pass hole 121. The cleaning liquid attached to the partition wall 105 moves obliquely on the inclined guide 115. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 09-262767.